


Eye for an Eye

by sister_coyote



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_coyote/pseuds/sister_coyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One scarred sniper to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye for an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't know where they are, or how they're having this conversation. Or where this came from. Or anything. And I hardly _ever_ write crossovers. But, uh. Scarred snipers are made of win.

"I almost lost an eye once," she says. "I was providing cover fire, but some of the Vanguards flanked us—one meant to cut my throat, but I heard him coming and got out of the way. Nearly." Her fingertip trails down the scar that marks her forehead to her orbital bone, skips the socket, and resumes beneath her eye.

"An' you made him see the error of his ways?" Xigbar asks, dry.

"Mm. And you?" Her fingers run up the scar under his left eye.

Xigbar laughs. "Y'should see the other guy."


End file.
